Nothing Left of You
by EllieEqualsEloquent
Summary: George is finding it impossible to move on after the death of his brother until a mysterious young witch gives him a reason to start living again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright-y. This is my first time posting a fanfic on umm…. Yeah. Constructive criticism would be awesome and I'm sorry for any mistakes that I didn't catch.

Summary: George is finding it impossible to move on after the death of his brother until a mysterious young witch gives him a reason to start living again.

Sorry about the lame summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series. The only thing I own right now is Fred… Just read the story and you'll get it.

**::Nothing Left Of You::**

**::1::**

Suicide. It was a silly, stupid word, or so thought one very depressed George Weasley. It used to be that the young man hated the word and the act that it described. He could never manage to understand just what could drive a person to doing such a thing to themselves and their loved ones. Didn't they realize that even though suffering ceased for them it only just began for their family and friends? George knew how much it would hurt his family if he died and he didn't even have to off himself to see it. Every time he left his room and ran into his parents, or his brothers and Ginny he saw how much death hurt them. Although, more and more often as of late, George found himself wondering if this was one of the few occasions in which taking his own life would help his family more than it would hurt them.

It was because of the sad, tear-filled eyes that his family always looked at him with that George had taken to locking himself away in the room he once shared with his better half only leaving to eat and use the bathroom when he was sure everyone else was asleep. Of course, being ever so alert the slightest creek in the stairs would send poor George flying back to his room before someone discovered him.

**::x::**

Only once in the year since Fred's death had George left the Burrow and he had only made it as far as Diagon Alley.

_It was a week or so before Christmas and there was a decent sized crowd of people doing some last minute Christmas shopping. George weaved in and out of the crowd, a ghost among the living. He wandered without a destination in mind, but when he passed his and Fred's old joke shop he couldn't help but to look and then look again for he couldn't believe what he saw._

_Facing the window of the shop was a tall, thin figure with fiery red hair that fell just past their shoulders. Could it be? George's breath caught in his throat and tears were forming in his eyes. Could it really be? Fred? _

_George smiled and quickly crossed the street to close the gap between himself and his brother. "Fred!" he cried. He moved to take his long thought dead brother in his arms when the figure turned. The smile faded from George's face. It wasn't Fred. It wasn't even a boy._

"_I'm sorry?" the girl said tilting her head a bit in a way that reminded George of a confused puppy._

"_I'm sorry," George sighed, "I thought you were someone else." Looking at her now George had no idea how he could've mistaken this girl for Fred. The girl had to be at least a foot shorter than him and much thinner. Her hair was the same shade of red that the Weasley family was known for but her eyes were the purest shade of green that George had ever seen._

"_I'm sorry to disappoint," the girl said kindly. The girl spoke with an American accent and there was an undertone of sadness in it, George noted. "I do that a lot." The girl stared into the window of the joke shop. It was in desperate need of a good wash, and just inside were the shapes of boxes of puking pastilles. From the looks of it there was quite a bit of dust settled on top of them._

"_What are you doing here?" George asked. An awkward silence had fallen and he felt the sudden urge to fill it._

"_Thinking… It's a joke shop. This should be a happy place and yet all I feel when I look into it is sadness. A terrible sadness that makes my heart ache…" The girl paused and looked up at George with her sad green eyes, "It's kind of like the sadness I feel when I look at you." George looked down at the girl with the sad green eyes. It was almost unbearable, but the sadness came from empathy and not mourning so George didn't have to make himself look away. "What happened here?" the girl asked innocently._

"_One of the owners died," George answered, "It was run by a pair of twins. The one that lived couldn't bear to come back here after his brother died. I guess it was too painful for him." _

"_How sad," the girl replied turning back to the window, "It must be terrible to lose a brother or sister. I imagine it must be even worse to lose a twin." _

_All George could do was nod. He could feel a lump forming in his throat. "I have to go," George said turning to leave._

"_Wait!" the girl cried. Without a second thought she reached out and took George's hand. "I'm new to this country and I don't know anyone and… and I just want to know if I'll see you again…"_

"_Sure," was all George said before he pulled his hand free from the girl's grasp and apparated home._

_Not even a minute had passed before snow started falling from the sky. A few minutes more and there was almost no sign that George had visited his old joke shop. With a sigh and a shudder the young American witch started back towards the Leaky Cauldron where she was staying until she found a more permanent home._

**::x::**

Now sitting alone in his room more than half a year later George smiled fondly at the memory of that sad green eyed girl. The ghost of a smile faded when he remembered that he had agreed that they would meet again. Maybe back then George had honestly thought they would, but now he was certain that he would never have to look into her sad green eyes again. After tonight George would never have to look anyone into anyone's sad eyes again.

Although, George was against the idea of killing oneself he felt that it had to be done. His family and friends just couldn't seem to move on with a constant reminder of what was lost. If he was gone things would be easier on all of them. He even had everything all planned out. The night before George had snuck into the kitchen and stolen a rather sharp looking knife. It now lay on the corner of his bed glaring up at him almost angrily. George could hardly blame the knife for that though, since he had charmed it to attack him should he fail to do what he must.

"When the sun goes down…" George said to himself, "It'll all be over then…"

From where he was sitting George could see through his window and watch the sunset. The sky was tinted with gorgeous pinks and golds, but the sight was wasted on a man about to die. It was almost time.

Then came a knock on his door. It startled him at first because it had been a long time since anyone had come looking for him. "What?" he asked in a hoarse, unused voice.

Slowly the doorknob turned, the door opened and Ginny took one small step into the room. "There's someone here to see you… She's downstairs," was all Ginny said before she ran up the stairs to her room. It hurt like hell to see his younger sister run from him the way she did. They used to be so close it was crazy to think that now she couldn't be in the same room with him for more than a few seconds.

With a sigh George rose from his bed and left his room. He didn't want to, but he had a visitor and it wouldn't be right to ignore them. George would deal with the visitor and then get back to his room to do what needed to be done.

If only things could be so simple.

The voices of his mother and the visitor reached him when he passed Percy's room.

"So tell me, dear, how do you know George?" his mother asked.

"We met ages ago in… Oh, what is it called? Diagon Alley? Sorry, I'm just terrible with names. I expect that's why I didn't know who I was asking for when I showed up at your door. I'm sorry about that too. It was rude of me to show up uninvited. Anyway, It was my first day in the country and I was wandering around Diagon Alley when I stumbled upon the saddest little joke shop," the girl said. She was rambling a bit, George noticed. Had she done that before?He couldn't remember. "George told me about what happened to the owners," the girl continued. Of course she had no idea that the woman with whom she was speaking was the mother of the owners so when Mrs. Weasley started to tear up the poor girl didn't know what to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" the girl asked trying to comfort the now sobbing Mrs. Weasley. George couldn't tell if his mother was going to stop sobbing long enough to explain to the girl that she knew too well what happened to the young men that ran the joke shop because they were her sons. George didn't want to wait and see. He couldn't be entirely sure why, but he didn't want this girl to know that he was the living half of a dead whole. He didn't want the girl to see sadness when she looked at him.

"Mum, you should go lie down," George said making his presence known, "I'll take it from here." Mrs. Weasley didn't argue. She rose from her chair and headed up the stairs from which George had just come.

Of course, she hadn't even made it to the third step whenthe charmed knife went whizzing past her.

Oh no. George had forgotten about the knife, and now he would pay for it. The knife didn't waste any time as it flew towards George. He knew he should try to dodge it but what was the point? It was under the same spell as the bludger that had mercilessly attacked Harry so long ago. It would keep coming for him until it drew blood.

"George! Look out!" the girl cried. Damn. He had forgotten she was there. The girl had risen from her seat and was now trying to push George out of the knife's way. George didn't expect her to knock him out of the way, but the girl turned out to be stronger than she appeared. She managed to get George to move just in time to avoid the flying blade. Unfortunately, it couldn't turn after him quickly enough. The knife continued to soar towards the place where George's heart had been just seconds earlier and where the bare skin of the girl's shoulder was now placed. The knife flew past her and as it did it cut deep into her shoulder. She did her best to bite back a cry as the pain hit her. The knife fell to the ground. It had done what it was charmed to do.

"George Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said in her you-have-no-idea-how-pissed-off-I-am voice, "What the hell was that?"

"A spell gone horribly awry," George lied, "That wasn't supposed to happen." Well, the last part was true. He had never intended for anyone to save him or hurt themselves trying to.

Before Mrs. Weasley could scold her son further he grabbed the hand of the strange girl and half dragged her into the kitchen where the first aid kit was kept.

"Let me take a look at that," George said to the girl. He didn't wait for a response before he began cleaning the blood away with a wet towel. It was good that he decided not to wait for an answer because the girl didn't seem up to talking suddenly. It seemed strange considering how talkative she had been before. Everything about the girl seemed strange. He didn't even know her name. "Who are you any way?"

"Frederica Sarina Waldgrave," the girl replied proudly, "Fred or Freddie for short."

**::1::**

Okay. There it is. I hope it wasn't too bad.

… And now you get the "I own Fred" bit.

Oh and, not that this is really relevant; the name of this fanfic was taken from the song "Nothing Good Happens After Dark" by Greeley Estates. They're my favorite band and this is pretty much me whoring them out… I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry this took me, like, a million years to update. My sister was in town and then there was Easter and all that. I promise I'm going to try and update more often from now on. Oooh… Now that I think about it I also might have been subconsciously afraid to post this chapter because after I posted the first one I had a dream that someone left six really mean reviews. I cried big sad emo tears in my dream. It was sad. Oooh, new Bullet For My Valentine just came on the radio. Okay, I'm happy again… and I'm gonna shut up now. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe. You can tell I don't because J.K. hasn't issued a statement saying "Oops, Fred's death was a typo, a really big typo."

**:Nothing Left Of You:**

**:2:**

"Can I get you anything?" a very bored looking teenage boy asked. After cleaning the cut on Fred's should he had insisted that they leave the Burrow. He didn't want to risk being further interrogated by his mother in front of Fred. He'd have to deal with his mother sooner or later, but later was always better. Now they sat in a small muggle café in a small town a few miles away from the Burrow. It was a cozy place with mismatched chairs, wobbly tables and a fire place that looked more like an afterthought than a real part of the room. It was a place that the Weasley twins ran away to every time their mother kicked them out after potentially life threatening pranks. Fred Waldgrave just adored the place.

"Tea," George said absentmindedly.

The boy scribbled it down on his note pad, "And for you, Miss?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate, please," Fred began, "With whipped cream and chocolate shavings on top." Fred paused and the boy began writing her order down. "And if you don't mind, could you mix the tiniest bit of cinnamon in with the hot chocolate?" Fred added. She held her index finger and thumb together as if to indicate how much cinnamon should be added.

The boy rolled his eyes and left the table leaving silence in his wake.

"So…" George began, "Tell me about yourself." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Fred asked in return. Then she smiled. She had a brilliant smile. It reminded George of his brother.

"For starters, what are you doing here?" George asked, "That's an American accent you've got, isn't it? What brings you to England?"

"Aww… You started with a hard one," Fred pouted. For a moment she looked thoughtful as if trying to find the right words. "It's the strangest, strangest thing," she said, "I really don't know why I came here. You see, last year I kind of had a near death accident of sorts. I wasn't really myself for the longest time after it happened. I felt like something was missing, you know? Then one day my mom came into my room, threw my broom at me and told me to fly. She didn't say where to. She just wanted me to go, so I did. The next thing I knew I was standing outside the Leaky Cauldron."

"What kind of acci-" George began only for Fred to protest.

"No…" she pouted, "It's my turn to ask a question."

"Okay," George said. He was caught slightly off guard by her response. It almost seemed as if she was playing a game. "Ask away."

"Tell me about your family," Fred said without hesitation.

Oh no. Of all the things to want to know about him Fred just had to ask about his family first. "There isn't really much to tell," George dodged the question.

"Tell me what there is to tell then," Fred insisted. George could tell he had no choice in the matter but he wasn't ready to tell her about his Fred. He told himself it was because he liked the idea of having a person with whom he could pretend to be normal. The truth was he just didn't want to see her sad green eyes again.

"There really isn't anything special about us," George began, "I have four brothers and a sister. Only Percy, Ginny and I are still living at the Burrow. Charlie and Bill moved out ages ago and Ron just got a place in London with his girlfriend and their friend Harry. See? Nothing interesting."

"Interesting is a matter of opinion, my dear," Fred said, "And my opinion is that your family is far more interesting than mine."

George was about to ask her to tell him about her family but before he even opened his mouth a new voice addressed him.

"George Weasley!" a waitress said in surprised tone, "I haven't seen you here in almost a year. Where have you been and where is your partner in crime? I don't think I've ever seen you without your brother." The waitress, a girl named Emery, carried a tray with their drinks on them. She placed the tea in front of George and the hot chocolate in front of Fred. "And who are you?" Emery asked the girl, "Another Weasley?"

"No, she's not," George answered for Fred and ignored Emery's first question. George liked Emery, he really did. She was a nice girl with a great personality, but sometimes she didn't know when to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh, she could totally pass for one," Emery said going on about Fred as if she weren't there, "She's got the red hair and everything. Her eyes are a bit off though."

"Yeah," George said awkwardly. His Fred had always been better at shaking Emery off. "Em, thanks for the drinks and all… but umm…. Do you mind?"

Emery got the hint. "Alright," she said turning away, "I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone."

Fred laughed at the whole situation. "I didn't know we were dating," she said to George after seeing Emery go into what she guessed was the kitchen.

"Oh shut up," was all George could think to say and it just caused Fred to start laughing again.

"Now, you were about to say something?" Fred said after the laughter had subsided.

"I was about to ask about your family," George said. He took a sip of his tea and grimaced. It tasted terrible.

"We're just an average magical family," Fred said softer than before, "Mom is a bit of a free spirit. Everyone thinks she's crazy, but I know she's not. My older brothers are totally into quidditch. It's all they think about and they always make me play with them. I'm actually pretty good at it too. They've tried to get our baby brother into the game, but he's really more muggle than wizard. The only things that he cares about are his guitar and the latest fashion trends. It's really sad though because I know for a fact that he is brilliant at all things magical." Fred laughed quietly at the thought of her little brother. Some people had problems with his decision to make a name for himself outside of magic, but Fred just loved him more for it.

"What about your father?" George asked. He didn't expect Fred to answer. He thought she was going to protest again but she didn't and it surprised George a little.

"He got sick a few years back," Fred said. Her eyes focused on her hot chocolate. "We should've taken him to a muggle hospital but Grams wouldn't hear of it. She insisted he receive magical treatment, but magic can't do everything. Sometimes the muggle way is better. It could've saved his life." Fred fell silent for a moment until she added, "We don't talk to Grams anymore."

"Fred… I'm so sorry," George said and he really was. It was fake "poor you" pity. George knew what the pain of loss felt like so he really could relate to this girl.

Fred looked up at George and smiled. The smile was fake, George noticed. In the year since his brother's death George had faked enough smiles to be able to spot one when he saw it. "It's alright really," she said, "It was just meant to be."

"What makes you say that?"

"I believe that everything happens for a reason," Fred explained, "Especially in the magical community."

George could certainly agree with that. He only wished that he could figure out the reason Fred had come into his life. He had seen far too much in his life to believe that anything could be just a coincidence, and even if he did believe in coincidences he was an idiot. There was nothing coincidental about his meeting Fred. There just had to be something magical about it and George was going to figure out what.

**:x:**

Okay, there is chapter two. Gah… It's so short. Sorry about that. Hopefully the next one will be a bit longer.

Oh, and I have a new job. I don't know if that will affect how long it takes me to write the new chapters and get them up. I hope it doesn't and I'm sorry if it does.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to go ahead and start calling Fred 'Freddie'. It's a bit confusing to write with calling her 'Fred' and apparently it's confusing for anyone reading. I want to thank HPFanFictionFan for suggesting the name change. Just to be clear though, Freddie still prefers to be called 'Fred' and that is what George is going to call her when talking to or about her.

Oh, and I think I should mention that the only books I have here are the 2nd and 4th. The others are with my sister in Kentucky so I'm mostly going off what I can remember and what was in the movies. If I get anything wrong could you please tell me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, do you really think it would've taken me until now to figure out why the Weasley's house is called "the Burrow"? Why, yes, I am stupid sometimes.

**:Nothing Left Of You:**

**:3:**

Three weeks had passed since Freddie's first time at the Burrow. Since then she had shown up every day just as the sun was setting. The first few times Ginny or his parents would have to call George down from his room when Freddie arrived. After the first week he would know to meet her outside. If his timing was just right, which it usually was, he would open the door just in time to see Freddie landing in the garden. Regardless of the weather Freddie always flew to the Burrow from where ever it was she was staying the night before. George asked her one spring afternoon why she flew threw rain the way she did and why she couldn't just apparate or use floo powder.

"I'm afraid to apparate and I'm terribly claustrophobic," she answered absentmindedly as she picked petals from a daisy, "Well, that and I just love to fly." Freddie, who had been lying on her stomach, tossed the now petal-less daisy aside and rolled over onto her back. Her hair spread out around her head like a halo of fire, and the sun shining through the leaves of the tree they were sitting under only made the illusion seem more real. George sat with his back against the tree. He was looking out at the horizon. The tree was on the top of a hill surrounded by relatively flat land so he could see pretty far. The view was wasted though as George wasn't really seeing what he was looking at.

"When I fly I forget everything," Freddie said a few moments later, "It's like I'm not even me anymore, but not in a scary "Who am I?" kind of way. It's really refreshing."

"I wish flying could do that for me," George said, "It would make things so much easier if I could forget."

"Why do you say that?" Freddie sat up so that she could get a better look at George. There was a look of concern on her face and it made George regret speaking up. He didn't like to see her upset.

"It's hard to find someone in Diagon Alley that didn't lose a loved one in the final battle against Voldemort," George explained. In a previous meeting Freddie had told George that because she had been born and raised in America, she really didn't know much about what had been going on with Voldemort. Of course, she knew about him. Her father had talked about him when she was young but until his return Freddie had thought of him more as a monster from a fairy tale dreamt up to scare children than a man that threatened the lives of innocent people half-way around the world.

"Did you lose someone? A friend? Or family?" Freddie asked, "If you don't mind my asking…"

"I lost the closest friend I ever had along with many others," George said. Again, he chose not to tell Freddie about his other half. _She'll find out about him sooner or later_, George thought. He just hoped it would be later rather than sooner.

**:x:**

For two months Freddie flew to the Burrow and from there she and George either went to the café or they sat in the shade of the tree. It may have seemed monotonous to someone on the outside but George looked forward to seeing Freddie each day. He loved their time together, but of course nothing stays the same forever.

One day when it was raining unusually hard Freddie landed in the garden just like she always did. The only difference now was that she appeared to be soaked through to the bones. In the past Freddie had cast a spell on herself to keep the rain off. What could have caused her to forget something so important? George wanted to ask her, but questions could wait. He had to get her inside where it was warm and dry.

George led Freddie into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was busy making dinner. She nearly dropped the bowl of mashed potatoes she was holding when she saw Freddie standing in the doorway. The poor girl looked even worse now that she was inside. Her shoulder length red hair was stuck to her face and her clothes were plastered to her skin. She was shivering and she was rubbing her arms trying to warm up. It wasn't working. "Freddie, what happened to you?" she asked in a tone only a mother could use. Even though Freddie had introduced herself to Mrs. Weasley as "Fred" and George never called her "Freddie", Mrs. Weasley refused to call her "Fred". Freddie didn't mind but that was only because she didn't know why Mrs. Weasley couldn't bring herself to call the girl "Fred".

Freddie smiled sheepishly. "I guess I just forgot to cast a spell to keep the rain off," she said.

"You forgot?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Freddie couldn't tell if she was angry or concerned. "How could you forget with how hard it's been raining?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Oh well, it doesn't matter now that it's been done. You'll need to dry off and get out of those wet clothes though. I'll go see if Ginny has anything you can borrow. George, dear, keep an eye on the food will you?"

Mrs. Weasley sat the bowl of mashed potatoes down on the table and left to find Ginny. George took advantage of his mother's absence to interrogate Freddie. "You forgot?" he repeated his mother's words.

"Yeah…" Freddie said, "I guess I just wasn't thinking about it."

"What else could you have been thinking about?" George questioned, "How could you think about anything but the rain?"

"I was thinking about the dream I had last night," Freddie explained, "It wasn't a normal dream."

"What was so strange about it?" George asked as he crossed the room to stir a pot of something that was about to boil over.

"Well, I was playing quidditch and that's normal enough, but in my dream I was a beater playing for a team that I didn't recognize," Freddie said trying her best to recall all the finer details of the dream. "I think you might've been in it," she added a moment later, "Yeah, you were and by the way, apparently you look great in dark red." Freddie began laughing but it turned into a coughing fit.

"You're probably sick now from flying through that storm," George said when Freddie finally stopped coughing.

"I can't get sick," Freddie said, "If I get sick I won't be able to fly and if I can't fly I can't visit you."

"Anyone can get sick, Freddie," Mrs. Weasley said as she returned to the kitchen. She handed Freddie a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. The pants had tiny brooms and golden snitches all over them and the tank top was black with the outline of a golden snitch. They were a gift from Harry, no doubt. "These should fit you. You look to be about Ginny's size. You might be a bit taller though," she said, "You can dry off and change in the bathroom. It's just up the stairs and to the left."

**:x:**

Mrs. Weasley was right about Freddie being taller than Ginny unless, of course, the pants were supposed to stop just above her ankles. George had never seen the pants on Ginny so it was a possibility. It was unlikely, but it was a possibility all the same. Freddie now leaned against the wall just inside George's room. She was considerably drier than she had been when she arrived, but her hair was still rather damp. Freddie twisted her hair up into a bun and fixed it in place with a pencil she took from George's desk.

"Aren't you supposed to ask before you take things?" George asked. He didn't really care about the pencil. He just didn't like the awkward silence.

"Yes," Freddie said, "But I figured you wouldn't mind." A few stray locks of hair fell across Freddie's face and she brushed them back behind her ear. George had never noticed before but she had six silver studs in each of her ears.

"You're right, I don't mind," George admitted, "I was just making conversation which is more than you're doing."

"Well maybe that because I'm still thinking about my dream," Freddie replied, "It was so strange. I don't even think I could play as a beater."

"I don't think there's anything strange about it," George said. He was almost defensive of his position. He'd never actually played any other role on a quidditch team so anything else would have seemed strange to him. "I'm a beater, you know."

"I didn't know that," Freddie said, "Oooh, maybe I'm psychic or something." Freddie laughed but it only caused her to start coughing again.

"If you were psychic you wouldn't have flown through the rain unprotected like you did," George said dismissing the idea of Freddie having any psychic powers. It wasn't as unlikely as he made it out to be though. Actually, it made sense. How else could Freddie dream about playing as a beater for the Gryffindor team if she had never played as a beater or saw the Gryffindor uniforms? It couldn't just be by chance that she subconsciously knew those things.

"George! Freddie!" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried up the stairs and tore George away from his thoughts, "Dinner's on the table!"

"We should go," George said getting up from where he had been sitting on his bed. It was still strange for George to be seen outside his room. He had been making a great deal of progress in his recovery since meeting Freddie, but George Weasley still had a very long way to go. If it weren't for Freddie being there he wouldn't have bothered to go down to eat with his family. He would've waited and avoided them just as he had since his Fred was killed.

**:x:**

Dinner passed with minimal discussion. It was still strange to see George at the dinner table so things were a little awkward. At least, they were until Mr. Weasley came home. He had heard of Freddie, and she of him, but the two had never met before. Aside from Freddie's first visit, she had never spent much time inside the Burrow. Mr. Weasley didn't waste any time before he began drilling Freddie with questions about everything from the how American witches and wizards lived to how the muggles lived.

"I can't really speak for the whole country," Freddie answered as best she could, "My family is a pretty decent mix between magic and muggle though. We've been leaning more towards the muggle side of things though."

"Oh, really? Why is that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, after my dad died my mom swore off of magic," Freddie explained, "She wouldn't allow me or my brothers to use magic in the house so we had to adapt to a muggle lifestyle. My little brother, Jacob, didn't mind. He's an amazing young wizard but he just didn't take to magic like he took to music."

"Is your mother muggle-born, then?"

"No," Freddie answered, "Neither is my father. My parents both come from pure-blood families."

"Pure-blood? I thought Americans didn't put any emphasis on whether someone was muggle-born or pure-blood," Mr. Weasley said.

"Most that I know don't, but my dad grew up in Ireland," Freddie explained, "My family kind of operated differently because of that."

"Is that why you came to Europe?"

"No… I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing here," Freddie said. All the questions were starting to make her nervous and George could see that. He wished his father would just leave Freddie alone.

"Where are you staying then?" Mr. Weasley asked. George silently wished for that to be his last question.

"I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron," Freddie told him. She gave George a look as if to say '_Is this ever going to stop?' _George shrugged.

"Well that just won't do," Mr. Weasley said, "You've been flying out here from London every day through all sorts of weather?"

"Oh, I don't mind it. I really do love to fly and-" Freddie began.

"No, as long as you're going to be visiting every day you should just stay here," Mr. Weasley decided. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to argue but she wasn't going to say anything in front of Freddie.

"Umm… Okay…" Freddie said. She was startled, to say the least, that Mr. Weasley had invited her to stay with them.

"Great," Mr. Weasley said, "It's settled then. You can get your things from the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow and we'll move you into Ron's old room."

**:x:**

You know, I wasn't paying much attention to length but I think this is the longest chapter yet. I'm sorry if it sucks. I wrote the first half right after I put chapter two up, and I only wrote it then because I was really upset and I needed to distract myself. To be honest, I was pretty depressed the whole time I was writing this. I'll try not to let my emo-ness affect my writing in the future.

Oh, and I really can't decide, should I have George and Freddie fall in love or something? The story can go either way and the ending I want will still work. I just want to see what y'all think.

P.S. – I must be an idiot or something because I can't figure this out… Can anyone tell me how to edit the first two chapters? I thought I figured it out, but it didn't work so… I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I was super close to posting a chapter and having everyone die and come back as zombies. It would've been an awesome April Fool's joke but I figured that y'all might not like it… That and I didn't have time to right before April Fool's day ended.

Oh my gawd… Yeah, I said "gawd". Writing this chapter was a pain. I got serious writer's block and then my internet wasn't working so I had to wait even longer to put this chapter up.

Disclaimer: The first scene in this chapter is a re-write of a scene from the last book. I don't own that scene or any or any other scene in the books. The only real reason why I included the first part was because I realized that Freddie hadn't noticed George's lack of an ear.

**:Nothing Left of You:**

**:4:**

_Freddie stood in the doorway that separated the kitchen and the living room of the Burrow. Strange, she couldn't remember waking up and going downstairs. Actually, now that she thought about it she couldn't remember going to sleep either. A glance out the window told Freddie that it was some time in the middle of the night. Just across the room people were crowded around the couch. Mrs. Weasley looked so upset, but why? Freddie pushed past everyone that stood around the couch. Curiosity had always been able to get the better of Freddie. Now she just had to know why everyone was freaking out._

"_Oh my god," the girl gasped when she saw just what had Mrs. Weasley so distraught. George lay unconscious on the couch with blood trickling down from his ear. No, that wasn't right. There was blood trickling down from where his ear belonged, but there was no ear. "Oh George…" Freddie whispered. She fell to her knees next to the couch and took George's hands in hers. For a moment Freddie wondered if he might be dead. He was so terribly pale and she couldn't feel his heart beat._

_Someone, she couldn't tell who, tried to pull Freddie away from her hurt friend._

"_No!" she cried shaking them off as best she could. A lump in her throat was forming, but Freddie wasn't about to cry. Freddie turned her attention back to George just in time to see his eyes flutter open. "Hey," she said. Her voice cracked the way it did when she stopped herself from crying. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Saint-like," George murmured._

"_What?" Freddie asked. Had George had some sort of spiritual experience or something?_

"_Saint-like," George said again. With the hand Freddie wasn't holding he pointed to where his ear should've been. "I'm hole-y. Get it?"_

_Freddie laughed. "Dork," she said, "You had me worried."_

**:x:**

The sound of thunder and the feeling of the Burrow shaking around her tore Freddie away from her dreams. She lay still for a moment trying desperately to hold on to every last detail of the dream. George was in it again. This time he lost an ear… How strange. He had been haunting her dreams since the day the two first met. At first it was only once in a while that he appeared in her dreams, but the more time they spent together the more often he showed up. Freddie had always believed that dreams meant something, but she couldn't figure out for the life of her what these dreams meant.

While shaking her head as if to force the thoughts away, Freddie got out of the bed that once belonged to one of George's brothers. Ron, was it? After taking a few steps dark spots passed over Freddie's eyes making it impossible to see. The room was also spinning and that didn't make things any easier. Freddie took a step forward. The room shifted, the floor wasn't where it should have been and Freddie found herself falling both to the floor and back into the unconscious world.

**:x:**

George Weasley woke with a start when he heard a crash coming from one of the rooms above his. There were only two rooms above his so it wasn't hard to tell where the noise had come from. Common sense and reasoning could do that for him. It had to be Freddie. It couldn't be anything else. She had probably fallen out of bed. George wasn't sure why, but Freddie struck him as the kind of girl that would do that. He'd go up to Ron's old room and find her sitting next to the bed looking embarrassed about having been caught in the act. Then she'd laugh and insist that they get breakfast because she was starving.

None of that happened. George did go up to Ron's old room and he did find Freddie lying next to the bed, but she wasn't getting up or laughing.

A feeling of dread settled over him, and suddenly George was miles away. He was back at Hogwarts. The final battle was still raging all around him but none of it mattered. His world had already ended. He held his brother, his life, in his arms as if doing so might bring the young man back to life. Someone tried to pull him away and George cried out at them. A cold, numb feeling over took George's body until he felt warm, salty tears pour from his eyes.

The feeling of the tears on his cheeks was just enough to pull George back into reality. Freddie was still lying passed out on the floor. "Fred?" he said softly. He knelt down to pick her up and put her back on the bed. "Fred?" he said again a little more frantically than the first time. Panic was beginning to set in. George tried shaking the girl awake, but it was to no avail.

"Mum!" George yelled in the direction of the stairs, "Mum! I need-" Before George could finish his sentence Mrs. Weasley had apparated into the room. Apparently, the sound of one of her children in distress merited apparating instead of using the stairs as she normally would.

"Mum, its Fred… I can't wake her up," George said quickly, he was having trouble catching his breath now, "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Mrs. Weasley took one look at Freddie. It was all she needed to see what was wrong with the girl. She had seen enough sick children in her life to know what one looked like. Mrs. Weasley held the back of her hand to Freddie's forehead for a moment just to be sure and sure enough the girl was burning up.

"Calm down," Mrs. Weasley told her son, "Freddie is going to fine. She's just sick from flying through the rain last night. I'll have her take something for it when she wakes up, but for now we should let her rest."

Mrs. Weasley left George and went back down stairs. He felt terribly foolish now that he knew Freddie would be alright. How childish it was of him to call for his mother at the first sign of trouble, and to get so worked up over a girl with a fever. Freddie would probably laugh at the situation, George thought, and Fred, his Fred, would probably laugh at him. George let out a long sigh before following his mother down the stairs.

**:x:**

The sun was setting on another day at the Burrow. Aside from what had happened that morning, George's day had been uneventful. Of course, there was nothing surprising about that considering that all George had been doing all day was lying on his bed. He felt the way he did back before he met Freddie. It was as if they hadn't spent any time together. The feeling that settled over his heart wasn't a good one.

"Knock, knock," a voice came from the door way. Had he left the door open? He couldn't remember. George turned to see Freddie leaning in the door way. She didn't look too well but at least she was up. "Mind if I come in?"

"You don't have to ask," George answered. Freddie nodded and entered the room. She walked across the room and sat down on the edge of George's bed. The way she swayed a bit when she walked was enough to tell George that she shouldn't have been out of bed. Mrs. Weasley would probably send her right back up to Ron's room if she knew what Freddie was doing.

"I heard about this morning…" Freddie said. She was tracing circles on George's blanket. Was she nervous? "I worried you?" she added a moment later.

"You passed out and I didn't know what was wrong or what to do," George explained. He sat up so that he could see Freddie better.

"I'm sorry," she said. Then she turned to look at him. There was a look in Freddie's eyes that George couldn't remember seeing before. For what seemed like a lifetime she studied his face as if looking for something, and while she did George found that he couldn't bring himself to move or speak. It seemed strange but he felt like moving would ruin the moment. Not that this was exactly what he would call a "moment", he just couldn't think of how to describe what was happening.

Finally, something happened. Freddie turned so that her body was facing George. After she was settled she raised one arm and reached towards George. She then pulled her hand back a fraction of an inch as if she was unsure of what she was doing. Eventually, she decided that the original plan was the best one to go with. Freddie reached forward closing the space between her and George. Then, with long slender fingers she moved to brush his hair behind his ear only to find that it was missing.

Her brow furrowed with confusion. "You're missing an ear," she said.

George let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "You just noticed that?" For the first time in a long time George found himself laughing. He really couldn't believe that Freddie just now noticed that he was missing an ear. It wasn't as if he made any real attempt to hide it.

"I never looked before," Freddie said defensively. She smiled at the sound of George's laughter. "You should do that more often," she added.

"Do what?"

"Laugh," Freddie said.

Before George had a chance to respond his mother passed his room on her way upstairs. She was carrying a cup of steaming something that she probably planned on giving to Freddie. She had almost gone past the room without a second glance until she realized there was someone with George in his room. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

"Freddie!" she scolded, "What are you doing out of bed? You aren't well enough to be up and about."

Freddie smiled at George before turning to face Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just wanted to talk to George for a bit. I feel better, really, I do."

"Feeling better doesn't mean you're well," Mrs. Weasley said, "Now come on back to bed with you." Freddie didn't try to argue. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have let her. Without a word Freddie got up and followed Mrs. Weasley back to Ron's room.

**:x:**

I want to take a moment to apologize for the sucktastic-ness that is this chapter. I already mentioned that I had writer's block and my internet was down. Now, here's more whining. I felt really sick the entire time I was writing the second half of the chapter, and to make things worse I'm tired too but I can't sleep in my bed… Bug/Spider phobia… It's not awesome.

Oh, and I really can't remember anything about where what is in the Weasley's house. The only thing I'm certain about is Ron's room is right under the attic, right? I don't know. I'm too tired for this.

Anyway, the next chapter will be better, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would've had this up sooner, but I got distracted by an oh-so awesome story by my friend's friend

A/N: I would've had this up sooner, but I got distracted by an oh-so awesome story by my friend's friend. Its really cool and if I didn't know any better I'd say that the main characters in her story were me and my friend. It totally makes sense. I mean, the main character in her story is a gay emo kid and the other main character is his best friend who has a crush on him even though she doesn't have a chance with him cause he's gay. It's totally me and my bestest friend in the whole world… You know what. I'm going to shut up now…

Disclaimer: I have nothing cutesy or clever this time. Just a plain old disclaimer that says I don't own Harry Potter.

**:Nothing Left of You:**

**:5:**

Almost a week had passed before Mrs. Weasley allowed Freddie to leave her bed and she was only allowed down for meals. Otherwise, Freddie wasn't to over exert herself. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let Freddie complain about being stuck in bed all day. It was her decision to get better the muggle way, which made it her own fault that she was made to stay in bed. If she had just taken the potion Mrs. Weasley had made for her she would have been fine in less than a few days.

"At least you're dad was nice enough to get my things from the Leaky Cauldron," Freddie said. She sat on one end of Ron's old bed with a sketchbook sitting on her lap and a charcoal pencil in hand while George sat on the other end of the bed flipping through one of her magazines.

"It's so strange how the pictures don't move," George said turning the page.

"I don't think it's so strange," Freddie said, "I like a still picture better than a moving one anyway… And don't move so much. I can't sketch you if you keep moving."

"I didn't know you were drawing me," George said craning his neck to see if he could see the picture.

"You're moving again," Freddie said in a sing-song voice.

George rolled his eyes and stopped trying to see the picture Freddie was drawing. "So, why do you like muggle pictures more?"

"It leaves more to the imagination," Freddie explained, "Muggle pictures capture just one moment in time while a picture taken by a wizard is like a mini-movie on a loop."

Before George could figure out how exactly to word his response Ginny came in. She didn't even bother to knock and for some reason that really annoyed George. It had never bothered him before unless, of course, he was in the middle of planning some new prank with his Fred.

"Mail's here," Ginny said as she tossed a letter to George. It was from Lee. He stuffed the letter into his pocket. He might read it later but it could be ages before he wrote back. After Fred died George had cut off contact with everyone outside his family. He would have avoided his family just like everyone else if he weren't living with them. "You got a letter too," Ginny said handing Freddie a letter.

"Who's it from?" George asked.

"It's from Jacob," Freddie said as she tore the letter open, "How did he even know where to have it sent? And how did he send it? I hope he didn't make Orion do it. Ginny, was the owl that delivered my letter black with three white diamonds across his chest?"

"No," Ginny shook her head, "The owl that delivered it was a plain old barn owl."

"So, what did Jacob say in the letter?" George asked. Okay, he was curious, but there is nothing wrong with being a little curious.

"I'll read it out loud since you obviously can't wait to find out what it says," Freddie said playfully.

_Fred,_

_Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all week. Are you still staying at the Leaky Cauldron? I hope so. I'm headed there now. I don't think you've heard about this so I'll tell you now…_

_My Magic Riot is going on tour in Europe! Mom's not exactly too happy about me missing school to go on tour with them but they can't exactly leave me behind. The first show on the tour will be at the Leaky Cauldron. I put a couple tickets for you in the envelope. Bring your friend George. I want to meet your new boy-toy to see if he's good enough for my sister—_

_Ahh… I wish I could write more but Mel is getting on my case about rehearsing our set. I'll see you in a couple days, hopefully._

_xoxo,_

_Jacob._

_P.S.- Ryan and Telle said that if I said that if I got a bad vibe from your new boyfriend I should curse him. I think it's only fair that you warn him to be on his best behavior._

"I don't believe it," Ginny said after Freddie finished reading the letter. It wasn't exactly a secret that Ginny wasn't Freddie's biggest fan, and George was certain the girl was about to go off on Freddie about what her brother had said in the letter about George being Freddie's boyfriend. "You're brother is going on tour with My Magic Riot?"

"Well, yeah," Freddie said as if it wasn't a big deal. George could tell that she also thought Ginny was going to complain about Jacob's use of the word 'boy-toy'. "Jacob is their guitarist. They kind of need him."

"Wait a minute… What do you mean _Jacob_ is their guitarist?" Ginny questioned, "They only have one guitarist and his name is Nox."

"Hun, Nox is just is stage name," Freddie explained, "All the kids in My Magic Riot use them. Mel, the girl Jacob mentioned in his letter, is their vocalist Avis."

"Oh…" Ginny looked embarrassed and George felt a bit sorry for her. It was apparent that Freddie did too because of what she said next.

"You seem to be a fan of theirs… Why don't I ask Jacob if he can get you a couple tickets for you and your boyfriend?" Freddie offered in an attempt to make the girl feel better.

"Could you do that?" Ginny asked excitedly, "That would be so amazing. I'm going to write to Harry about it now." Ginny left the room and headed down the stairs to her own room.

"Can you really get Ginny tickets to the show?" George asked as soon as she was gone. The show was in just a few days and if My Magic Riot was as big as Ginny made them out to be then the show was bound to be sold out.

"Relax," Freddie said as she pulled her wand out of the bag of art supplies that sat beside her. What her wand was doing mixed in with colored pencils and pieces of charcoal, George would never be sure. With a wave of her wand Freddie conjured her patronus. "That's odd…" she said when a cloud of silver smoke settled into the shape of a weasel.

"What's so odd about it?" George asked, "That is your patronus, isn't it?"

"Well, of course it is. I did conjure him after all," Freddie admitted, "It's just odd because the last time I conjured my patronus it was an anteater… Oh well. Stranger things have happened." Freddie shrugged and George watched in a mix between shock and amazement as Freddie instructed her weasel patronus to find her brother and tell him that she needed two more tickets to his show at the Leaky Cauldron. The silver weasel nodded to show that he understood what Freddie wanted him to do before he turned and jumped out of the open window.

"How did you do that?" George asked after the patronus had left. He had thought that only members of the Order of the Phoenix knew how to send messages with their patronuses.

Freddie looked thoughtful for a moment as if trying to remember where she learned how to send a message with her patronus. "I really don't know how I knew how to do that," she admitted after a while, "I guess I just picked it up from somewhere."

**:x:**

The day of the concert approached quickly. Jacob had come through for his sister and tickets for Ginny and Harry arrived by owl the day before. Ginny was absolutely ecstatic about both going to see My Magic Riot and seeing Harry. The only person that wasn't thrilled with the idea of going to the concert was Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley," Freddie said, "I've been to tons of concerts and nothing bad has ever happened and, on the off chance that something does happen, George, Harry and I will all be there to keep an eye on Ginny. My brother is in the band too, so just don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Mrs. Weasley didn't look convinced and Freddie didn't have the time to convince her.

There was barely an hour left to get ready and Freddie still hadn't picked out an outfit. Throwing anything on to go see her fashion obsessed brother just wasn't an option. George watched as Freddie went through her entire wardrobe time and time again.

"George… I don't know what to wear," she complained.

"How about the hole-y jeans and the white and red shirt?" George suggested.

Freddie looked at the two articles of clothing together. The white and red shirt George had suggested was actually a white tank top covered with fake blood. "Hmm…" she said thoughtfully, "Very zombie-ish. I like it. Now get out so I can get dressed."

George left the room and went downstairs to where Ginny was waiting with Harry by the fire place. It probably would've been easier for Harry to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron, but it was too late for that now.

When Freddie met them by the chimney Ginny took a pot of floo powder from the mantle. She took a handful for herself and passed it to Harry, who took and handful and passed the pot to George.

"We're using floo powder?" Freddie asked. George didn't miss the nervousness in Freddie's voice.

"It'll be fine, I promise," George said, "Just speak clearly and it will be over before you know it."

Freddie took a handful of floo powder from the pot and George put it back on the mantle. "Fine," she said. Her voice was shaky and George suddenly felt terrible.

George went before Freddie so he'd be there when she came through. He probably should've stayed though as Ginny practically had to push Freddie into the fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Freddie shouted before she closed her eyes shut tight and waited for the horrible trip to end.

**:x:**

So, I was going to include the concert scene and other such stuff in this chapter but I wanted to get it up tonight. Tomorrow my dad has a race so I'll be gone most of the day and since I work on Monday and Tuesday I don't know if I'll able to get the next chapter up until after Wednesday.

Oh, and I'm sorry about any errors I missed. I haven't been sleeping lately and lack of sleep tends to make for very stupid errors.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Freddie's fear of traveling by floo powder is pretty much inspired by my fear of escalators. I just think it's funny how George made her use the floo powder and my best friend makes me go on the escalator every time we go to the mall. He's nice about it though and holds my hand all the way up or down. He doesn't even make fun of me for hyperventilating. 3 I couldn't ask for a better best friend because I really don't think there is such a thing. 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except for my love of concerts… and my thoughts about what's going to happen when they finish making the Harry Potter movies and the theme park gets old… What's the world going to be like after all things Harry Potter are just a thing of the past? … Oh no. What are the Remus Lupins going to do? And Harry and the Potters? Or the Moaning Myrtles? What will become of wizard rock? … I'm sorry. I'll shut up now…

**:Nothing Left of You:**

**:6:**

Freddie stumbled out of the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron. Gravity had never been her best friend and, taking that into account with the fact that her eyes were closed tight, it didn't make for a promising entrance. George had to step in front of her to make sure that she didn't fall. The poor girl was shaking so bad. Was she really that scared of traveling by floo powder? George had never seen someone so shaken with fear. Although, considering that most of the people he knew were members of the Order of the Phoenix or would-be members of the Order, it wasn't really that surprising.

"Freddie… Calm down. It's alright. You're perfectly fine," George said wrapping his arms around Freddie in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"George Weasley…" Freddie said burying her face in George's chest, "You are positively evil."

Before George could apologize he heard someone call his name. "George! It really is you, isn't it?" the person said, "You're probably the last person I thought I'd see here tonight, but I'm glad you came." George didn't need to look to know who was speaking to him. The young man's voice was as familiar to him as his own. He could pick it out of noisy room without a second thought.

"Lee," George greeted his friend, "It's good to see you again." Was that a lie? George wasn't sure. It was good to see Lee but George would've preferred a reunion under different circumstances.

"You're lying," Lee said. Lee had always been one of the few people that could tell the twins apart without guessing. He knew them just as well, if not better than, they knew themselves. That meant he could tell if they were lying without having to resort to spiking their drinks with veritaserum. "You don't want to see me now," he went on, "You just want to spend the night with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," George corrected Lee, although the fact that his arms were still wrapped around Freddie made the statement a more than a bit unconvincing. George released Freddie from his embrace but one arm was left wrapped around her waist. He knew what it looked like but George didn't care.

"Who is she then?" Lee asked.

"This is Fred," George introduced the pair, "Fred, this is my friend Lee. We went to school together."

"Hiya," Freddie said with a smile.

Lee didn't smile. Instead, he gave George a questioning look. "Have you taken a bludger to the head or something?" he asked, "That isn't Fred. That can't be Fred." Lee didn't get it. The color drained from George's face. This was it. Lee was about to say something about his brother. It couldn't happen, not like this at least. Sure, George knew that he'd have to tell Freddie about his Fred soon. He just wasn't ready for her to find out now.

Fortunately, George didn't have to worry. Freddie misunderstood what Lee was saying and before Lee could go on Freddie spoke. "Actually, my name is Frederica," she said, "I go by Fred or Freddie… I know, it's odd but that's just how I am."

"Actually I was talking about-" Lee began and while he was talking a girl with pale blue and green streaks in her silvery blonde hair walked by.

"Sorry," Freddie said interrupting him, "Hold that thought. I just saw Mel and I have to go see if she knows where I can find my brother. We're really close and I haven't seen him in more than a year." Freddie left to follow the blonde-haired girl. George guessed that must have been Mel.

"So… Your girlfriend's name is Fred," Lee said after he and George lost sight of Freddie, "And she has red hair… What does she think of that?"

"She doesn't think anything of it," George said, "Why would she?" George knew that he was going to have to tell Lee that Freddie didn't know about Fred. How would Lee react to that? Disgust probably. Being with Freddie was like pretending Fred didn't exist. He would have to tell her, but he didn't want the charade to end just yet. George liked the fact that he could be happy with Freddie because he wasn't someone mourning the loss of their brother. He was just a regular happy person with her. He needed that at least for a little while longer.

"Maybe because it's a little strange all things considered," Lee said, "I mean, she doesn't think it's weird that she has the same name as… You know…"

"She doesn't even know," George admitted.

"What do you mean she doesn't know?" Lee questioned. He knew the answer of course. He had to.

"I just haven't told her about Fred yet," George admitted.

"How long have you known her?"

"The first time we met was before Christmas… We only started seeing each other a few months ago though." Lee gave a George a look and George immediately regretted his choice of words. "I mean, we only started getting together-" Lee shot another look George's way. It was obvious that he was enjoying this. "We aren't together," George said finally.

"So, if I ask her out you'll be okay with it?" Lee asked.

"No!" George snapped. Lee laughed at his quick response.

"That's fine because I'm not going to ask Fred out," he said, "She wouldn't have me anyway."

Now it was George's turn to give Lee a look. He had never known Lee to have trouble getting a girl. "What do you mean she wouldn't have you?"

"You haven't noticed? Aren't you supposed to be some kind of smart?" Lee said, "Fred likes you. She likes you in the serious kind of way and you really haven't noticed?"

"I guess I've just been focusing on other things," George admitted. Looking back on all the time he had spent with Freddie, George could see what Lee saw.

"What has there been to focus on? Keeping her from finding out about your brother?" asked Lee. That was exactly what George had been focusing on. He was so afraid of Freddie finding out about his Fred from anyone other than him. It was harder keeping the truth from her now that she was staying at the Burrow. Every day George woke up wondering if it would be the day that someone said something about Fred, but that wasn't the only thing that haunted his thoughts. It had been a few weeks since George had realized that Freddie was not only dreaming about him, but dreaming about things she couldn't possibly know. George hadn't made much progress in figuring out the reason behind Freddie's dreams, although he had sent a letter to Hermione to see what she thought. He was still waiting for her response.

"It's not just keeping her from finding out about Fred…" George said, "There's something strange about her that I just can't figure out."

"What's that?" Lee asked, "I didn't think she was so crazy."

"She's not crazy… She's just dreaming about me," George explained, "It's not just random dreams. She dreamt about playing quidditch with me."

"Oooh, she dreamt about playing quidditch with you," Lee said sarcastically, "That's really strange." He didn't get it.

"No, I mean she dreamt she was beater playing for a team whose colors were red and gold. She's American, Lee. She's never heard of Gryffindor and she doesn't really know much about Hogwarts," George said.

"Alright," Lee decided, "That is a bit out of the ordinary. Have you talked to her about it?" George let out a sigh of relief. Lee didn't seem to think George was crazy.

"How can I? I can't ask her about the dreams without telling her about Fred… I don't think I'm ready to do that."

"Ready to do what?" Freddie asked. Standing next to her was the blonde girl from earlier and a boy with bright green eyes wearing more make-up than George had seen on anyone. Freddie's sudden appearance startled George and he visibly jumped. Freddie shot George an apologetic look while the boy next to her started laughing.

"Is he always so jumpy?" the boy asked.

The blonde girl punched the boy's shoulder when he started laughing again. "Jacob," she scolded, "Don't be mean."

So this was Freddie's brother. The boy wore a confident smirk that reminded George of Draco Malfoy. Hopefully his personality would be more pleasant than Malfoy's.

"George, this is Jacob and Mel," Freddie said making introductions, "Guys, this is George and his friend Lee."

"It's Melanie actually," Mel corrected, "I just can't shake that damn nickname." It took George a moment to realize that Mel had spoken and it wasn't because he hadn't been paying attention. It just didn't seem right to hear her curse. She was a fragile looking girl with a soft voice and wide, innocent blue eyes. Her appearance didn't match the way she spoke at all.

"So, you're Fred's new boyfriend-" Jacob said.

"We aren't dating, Jacob," Freddie corrected.

"Okay, fine," Jacob said rolling his eyes, "So you're Fred's _next_ boyfriend. Better?" Now Freddie rolled her eyes.

"Jacob, we have to make this quick," Mel said looking at her watch, "We have to start getting ready for our set soon. Parker and Denny will freak if they have to set up without us."

"Okay. I just want to tell you, George, that you'd better not hurt my sister," Jacob warned, "I don't have any problems with cursing you if you do and I won't show you the mercy that my brothers would." There was a look in Jacob's emerald eyes that told George the boy was dead serious.

Freddie on the other hand didn't find his threat so threatening. "Jacob, you're being over-dramatic," she said, "Now go help Parker and Denny get set up because they really will curse you if you don't help."

"See ya later, Fred," Mel said and then to Lee and George, "It was nice meeting you two."

"Bye," Jacob said as he walked away, "Remember what I said, George…" Mel rolled her eyes and left to catch up with Jacob leaving silence in her wake.

"So, that Mel was pretty cute," Lee said breaking the silence, "Is she dating anyone?"

"The answer is no," Freddie said to Lee's obvious intentions, "You can't even think like that. She's only sixteen and you aren't even really attracted to her."

"She didn't look sixteen," Lee argued, "And how do you know what I think?"

"I know that she's part Veela," Freddie said, "I also know that she doesn't like people she just met to talk about dating her."

"Oh," was all Lee could say. It was obvious that he was pretty embarrassed about the whole thing but he played it off pretty well.

"Come on," George said changing the subject, "Let's see if we can find Ginny and Harry before the show starts." Freddie nodded in agreement as she began to scan the crowd for any sign of the girl and her boyfriend.

**:x:**

My Magic Riot's set ended and everyone watching them cheered and applauded them. Someone in the crowd started yelling for an encore but their cries had to be ignored. Since My Magic Riot was traveling the muggle way they had to leave immediately after the show to get to the next stop on the tour. Unfortunately, that meant Jacob didn't get a chance to properly say good-bye to his sister.

Freddie was upset by it but she was obviously more upset about how she was getting back to the Burrow.

"We can fly back to the Burrow," George told her after she glanced nervously at the line of people waiting to use floo powder to get home for a third time, "They have brooms here that we can rent. They're charmed to come back here when we're done with them."

"We can do that?" Freddie asked. There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "I've never used a broom that isn't my own… I don't even know if I can fly on anything other than an Orion."

"An Orion?!" Lee said in disbelief, "You have an Orion? That is one of the fastest racing brooms ever made and there are only three of them in the world. How did you get a hold of one?"

"My daddy made it for me," Freddie told him, "He made ones for Ryan and Telle too. He was making one for Jacob when he got sick… Telle is working on completing it, but he doesn't have much time for anything other than work these days."

"That's just too unreal," Lee said shaking his head, "Well, I'd better get home. George, we really should get together sometime… For old time's sake, at least." Before George could agree or disagree to see him again, Lee wandered off while muttering something about Freddie's broom.

"Come on then," George said to Freddie as he started in the direction of the place they kept the brooms, "It'll take us a while to get home if we fly, and I don't want to make my mum stay up any later than she is already."

**:x:**

I'm so sorry this took me so long to get up… and that it's really kind of lame. I would've had it up last night, but I had a photo shoot with a local industrial band and after I got home I spent the whole night and most of today photoshopping the pics I took. I'm still not even half way done with them. I promise I'm going to try a lot harder to update when I say I'm going to. 3

Oh, and I should warn you that I'm crazy and the constellation Orion has a very special place in my heart. That means it's going to be mentioned a few more times and y'all will probably be sick of it by the time I'm done with my story.


End file.
